Japan Heads Out!
Hiya minna! This is the second chapter of The Truth. I hope you like it! Japan Heads Out! In A Hotel: Rain: Excuse me, but is there any empty room here? Reception Lady: Um....*checks for any empty rooms on her computer* Yes, Room 16, on the second floor, the second room on the right. Rain: May we have the keys? *takes out money and gives it to the lady* Reception Lady: *takes money* Thank you and here's the keys. *gives Rain the keys* Rain: *takes the keys* Thank you. *smiles and leaves with Rosey to the elevator* They arrived to the second floor. Rain and Rose: *gets out of the elevator and looks around* Rose: *points to a closed door with the number 16 on it* There it is! Rain: *goes over to it and opens the door* The 2 girls gets in the room and sees it cleaned up with the lights closed. Rain: *opens the lights and gets in the hallway for the rooms* Rose: *goes over to the kicthen and looks around* Rain: *yells from the rooms* How about we order room service?! Rose: *yells back* Sure! Rain called the room service and they said that they'll be there in 20 minutes. Rain: *yells from the rooms* I'm going to take shower! When the room service comes take money that's on the dining table if I'm not out yet, 'k? Rose: Kk! Rain went to take a shower while Rose was arranging their things in their proper places. Suddenly, the door-bell rang. Rose: *opens the door* The Room Service Man: Room Service! Rose: *takes the food and drinks and hands the man the money* Thank you. The Room Service Man: Your Welcome, ma'am. *takes the money and leaves* Rose: *closes the door and puts the food on the dining table* Rain: *gets out of the shower and brushes her hair then goes to the dining table* Rose: 2 pizzas, one bottle of Coke, a bow of fries and a box of chicken wings. *sits down* Rain: Brr...it's cold but I'm wearing my blue hoodie....*sits down* Rose: Of course because it's becoming winter. *opens the TV and eats a slice of pizza* Hey, what's up with the news? Rain: What's wrong with the news? *looks at the TV and sees almost everyone from Japan in the Italian Airport* Rose: Woah....What's up the people from Japan? Rain: Dunno....*eats a chicken wing* Rose: Hey! There's Ashley and her friends! And there's our school principle! Why are they all here? Rain: Vacation? Rose: *laughs* No! They have school and the exams are coming up aswell. *eats a few of the fries* Rain: Then what? They have to have a reason for coming here.... The News Reporter: Now, we'll show you some shocking news what's on the newest news paper. TV: *shows a news paper page with Rain on it and in big letters in says:'I'M RAIN YASHIBI' Rain and Rose: Huh? Rain: What am I doing in the news paper? Rose: Don't you see the quote? It says 'I'M RAIN YASHIBI'. Rain: Yeah, but why is that? Rose: Dunno..... Rain: Weird.....Anyways, I'm cold. Rose: *giggles* You're so random, Rain. Rain: I know.....but he's more random than me.... Rose: *stops* Rain.....It's ok.... Then, it starts to rain outside. Rain: *looks out of the window* When it rains, I always think of him. Rose: *becomes sad* Yeah.... TV: *shows Ashley saying: I'm trying to looks for a girl named Rain Yashibi, have you seen her? Rain: *looks back quickly at the TV* Oh my god....Why from all the people it's her who asks about me?! Say, where is Austin? TV: *shows Austin saying: I'm a friend of a girl named Rain Yashibi, have you seen her?* Rain: *runs around in circles* Wooooooooooo-hooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Rose: *laughs* Lucky! He actually asked about you! Rain: I know right! Now, Ashley is gonna go mad when she hears this! Rose: Yup! I can't wait! It's funny, because I thought I heard that Ashley said she was dating him! Rain: Of course, it's a lie! But still, we're aren't that close. Rose: Does that really matter? He asked about you, that;s a good thing! No, not a good thing, it's a great thing! Rain: Yeah....You're right..... Rose: Now come on, lets continue eating. Rain: Ok. *sits down and continues to eat with Rose* Suddenly, Rain's phone rings. Rain: *answers it* Hello? ---- Rain: What do you want, Ashley? ---- Rain: I'm not telling you. ---- Rain: Haha! It looks like he's paying more attention to me! ---- Rain: What?! Why?! Oh no.....Rose! Lock the door! Next Time! Lock up your doors because Japan is coming for you! Rain and Rose are stuck in the hotel room 'till the next morning then, Rain goes out to a ramen shop and hangs out with Austin, but then soon they get closer but then something cuts their time together. The End! The End! I hope you like it! :P NanoForever (talk) 16:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Category:The Truth Series